Delicate Dale
- | characters = Doxen Cooper | champion = Butterfly Bouncer | new = and in and in the same level in in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Popsicle Plateau | previous2 = Popsicle-Plateau.png | next = Blooming Backyard | next2 = Blooming-Backyard.png }} Story New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; **Special candy dispensers appear in ingredients levels for the first time in level 2466. **After the redesign, licorice swirls appear in sugar chests for the first time in level 2472. **After the redesign, icing appears in sugar chests for the first time in level 2474. **Regular icing and bobbers appear in the same level for the first time in level 2476. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |34 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |16,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |160,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |28 | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |39 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP166 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2466 Reality.png|Level 2466 - |link=Level 2466 Level 2467 Reality.png|Level 2467 - |link=Level 2467 Level 2468 Reality.png|Level 2468 - |link=Level 2468 Level 2469 Reality.png|Level 2469 - |link=Level 2469 Level 2470 Reality.png|Level 2470 - |link=Level 2470 Level 2471 Reality.png|Level 2471 - |link=Level 2471 Level 2472 Reality.png|Level 2472 - |link=Level 2472 Level 2473 Reality.png|Level 2473 - |link=Level 2473 Level 2474 Reality.png|Level 2474 - |link=Level 2474 Level 2475 Reality.png|Level 2475 - |link=Level 2475 Level 2476 Reality.png|Level 2476 - |link=Level 2476 Level 2477 Reality.png|Level 2477 - |link=Level 2477 Level 2478 Reality.png|Level 2478 - |link=Level 2478 Level 2479 Reality.png|Level 2479 - |link=Level 2479 Level 2480 Reality.png|Level 2480 - |link=Level 2480 |-| Champion title= Butterfly Bouncer.png|Champion title|link=Butterfly Bouncer Episode 166 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 166 completed! (Facebook) |-| Icon= Delicatedale.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 168.png|After the release poster (mobile) New levels released 168 2.jpg|After the release poster (mobile, variant 2) Trivia *This is the one year anniversary of mixed levels. **Because of a recent glitch causing green jelly to appear in one of the jelly levels and the above fact, it was previously thought that jelly colour levels may be introduced in this episode. However, this is not true, unfortunately. *This episodes continues the trend of no timed levels. This is the 7th episode in this trend. *Based on the background, this episode could take place near Piñata Park, Shaky Shire or Luscious Lane. *This is the first episode since Crumbly Crossing where none of the levels have had any previews prior to release. *This episode shares its second word with Drizzly Dale. *This episode continues the trend of having bobbers. *Special candy dispensers return after being absent in the previous episode. As of this episode, they have appeared in every level type (except timed levels, which currently aren't being made). *Two levels have been redesigned to have blockers in chests for the first time. These are levels 2472 and 2474. Category:World Forty-Six Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2017